I'm pregnant McGee twins haven't told the father
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Abby is accidently pregnant from Gibbs, but still in a relationship with McGee. Read and find out what's going to happen. Abbs/Gibbs story
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is going to be another Gibbs/Abbs story, a bit Abby/McGee at the beginning, but it'll change soon. I haven't left my other stories yet, but life is a bit stressfull at the moment, but I'll continue soon! Hope I didn't make too many mistakes and you enjoy reading it!

* * *

**"I'm pregnant McGee. Twins. Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs."**

It was one of these days when everything went wrong. Abby had been to one of those gynaecologist routines when the doctor had told her that she was pregnant. And that wasn't the whole thing, she was even expecting twins. And yet worse, McGee couldn't be the father.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_It was the annual NCIS Christmas party. A party where usually everyone would get drunk and it happened also this year. _

_Abby had been with McGee now for three month and everything went smooth. They had a stable relationship and McGee treated Abby in a good way, so that she had nothing to complain about. But still she wasn't in it with her whole heart. She was in love with someone else, someone who would never love her in the way she did. _

_McGee hadn't been into town during this time. He was spending time with his dad at home. He wanted to take Abby too, but she said she was really needed at NCIS. So he went alone and she of course attended to the party. The big mistake. _

_It happened all so quickly she couldn't remember it correctly, maybe she really had been too drunk, but anyways. She knew she was drinking some strong liquor and was chatting with her friends when suddenly Gibbs was about to head home. She couldn't remember why but she went with him, or somehow made it home with him. She must have had mind lapses. All she could remember being with Gibbs in bed, kissing him fiercely and making love with him. When she woke up in the morning she left without saying goodbye or leaving a note. She didn't know if her relationship with him would be ruined now, she had no idea how she could explain it to McGee, nor how he would react. _

_Back on Monday Gibbs had treated her in a normal way. He wasn't mad, he wasn't in a bad mood, he didn't treat her differently, but still, he had stopped to give her kisses on the cheek. Abby was kind of revealed that nothing seemed to be broken between them. Maybe Gibbs couldn't remember anything either._

* * *

But now she was suffering the consequences. She had to tell them now and the worst, both of them. But how and when? First of all she had to return to work. If she'd take the day off, the whole team would know something was wrong and they wouldn't stop digging till she'd told them. Ohhh and she had to stop drinking her Caf-Pow! Oh god, that probably would be the worst thing during her pregnancy.

A few hours later Abby was working on the case again. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She would be a mom in a few months. Gibbs had advised McGee to work with her on this case, doing research on a computer, he was good at that. Abby had found something and was telling Tim the results, but he didn't seem to listen so Abby went away with the truth, he'd never taken it seriously, but maybe it would be an opener for a conversation later on.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I'm pregnant McGee. Twins. Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs. I know it's wrong, but something about his silver hair gets me all tingly inside." Abby just told him blankly, her voice quivering a bit.

"Ewww.." came the response from DiNozzo who was just entering the lab and earning himself a headslap from Gibbs, who was following him directly.

"Sorry boss." DiNozzo answered quickly

And Abby was blushing. She didn't want to happen it that way. Although no one took it seriously she somehow felt ashamed. She couldn't look Gibbs in the eyes, she didn't know what to say or how to act. She just felt awful. Pretending to type something important into the computer she told them the result but never looked up again. Gibbs put the Caf-Pow! down, right next to her, but she didn't take and Gibbs knew something had to be wrong. So he sent DiNozzo and McGee to interview the wife again. When Abby still was standing in front of the computer and not looking at him he went over to her and put his finger under her chin, turning her head into his direction, but she still didn't look at him.

"Abbs, please look at me. What's wrong? Did something happen to you? Did McGee treat you bad?" Gibbs was really concerned and it was too much for her. She started to cry. Gibbs took her into his arms until she stopped after a few minutes.

"Oh Gibbs, I screwed up big time." Abby still was sobbing.

"Wanna tell me?" Gibbs asked in a low voice. He hated to see his Abby crying.

"It...it was the truth...what I said...when you entered the lab." Abby mumbled into his shirt. She hoped he wouldn't understand it, but someday she had to tell him, she wouldn't be able to hide her bump, when she would start to show, and she soon would start because she was expecting twins.

Gibbs needed a few seconds to think about what she had said when he entered the lab, but soon it dawned to him and the colour was leaving his face. It was just one night, one fantastic night. But she was with McGee, he didn't want to destroy their relationship, he wanted Abby to be happy. But this would change everything now.

"You're sure I'm the father?" Gibbs asked, and his voice shook a bit

"Yup." Abby said "McGee definitely had been out of town around this time when it happened" Abby still had buried her face in his chest.

Gibbs stepped away a few millimetres, trying to make Abby look into his eyes.

"Abby, we'll make it, somehow, we'll figure everything out, but please don't cry. It makes my heart ache"

Abby was feeling butterflies in her stomach again. Gibbs wasn't mad, he would be there for her.

"Oh God Gibbs, I love you so much." Abby just felt the urge to tell him. It was now or never and hopefully there'd be a future.

"Does McGee already know Abbs?" Gibbs mind was spinning, there was still sooo much to talk about, to think about, to organize.

"No, not yet...I just found out today...I don't know how to tell him...I'm so afraid that I'll hurt him so bad...oh Gibbs, I can't...It'll destroy him...but I can't continue the relationship...or what's left of that with him either...Gibbs, I just can't tell him that" Abby started to cry again and Gibbs was soothing her

"What can't you tell me Abby?" McGee was asking, standing suddenly in the lab, he had forgotten his car keys.

* * *

Cliffhanger...hope you liked it...please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_"What can't you tell me Abby?" McGee was asking, standing suddenly in the lab, he had forgotten his car keys._

* * *

"I'll leave you alone" was all Gibbs said and walked out of her lab.

McGee was getting impatient. "Abby, what is it? Can you tell me now please? I need to go back to work."

"Can we talk about it tonight? We need time." Abby said, still looking a bit sad

"Alright! But there'll be no excuses later!" he told her sternly

"Ok, see you later." And McGee had already left her lab

On the one hand she was revealed that Gibbs already knew the truth, on the other hand she still had to confess it yet to McGee. But the worst were her feelings. She loved Gibbs, but she was with McGee, she loved him too, but differently, less intensive. But Gibbs hadn't told her anything yet, if this night meant something to him or not…she really needed to find that out.

The case was solved very soon. Gibbs had been quiet all day, he hadn't head slapped anyone, nor did he threaten anyone, nor did he comment on DiNozzos movie reverences. The team became suspicious. McGee was also very quiet because he was thinking about what it could be that Abby didn't want to speak about, or tell him. Why not? And what?

The day went by very quickly and Abby was confronted with Tim earlier than she wished. Anyways she had to tell him the truth right now, but she didn't know how he'd react.

"Abby, what is it you couldn't tell me at work?" McGee inquired

"Tim…it's…awful…and difficult…I didn't mean to hurt you….I…it…." Abby was rambling and pacing around, a thing she did every time when she was nervous.

"Abby! Stop! Please from the beginning."

"Can you remember when you visited your father, like in December?"

"Of course I can, it's not that long ago, Abby!" McGee told her, sounding a bit offended

"You know, that there was the NCIS Christmas party?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I don't know…I can't remember everything….I was drunk….and somehow I ended up in bed…with someone else." Abby mumbled tears stinging in her eyes "And that's not the worst yet."

"Not the worst yet?" McGee was shouting "You just told me it's not the worst yet that you cheated on me?

"No." Abby answered quietly. McGee was about to burst, but he wanted to hear the rest of it first. "I'm pregnant McGee…twins." Abby told him and tears were now running down her cheeks.

McGee stayed calm, but his voice was full of hate "Who's the father?" Abby didn't answer, she was sobbing. "Abby!" he now shouted "Who's the damn father?"

"G….Gi…G…Gibbs!" Abby finally managed to say it between her sobs.

"Oh I knew it! How long did you cheat on me? ….There was always something between you two, wasn't it? …. I thought you were just really good friends…but obviously there's more! ... How could you do this to me Abby? ...Did you ever love me? " McGee was furious by now. "Abby! Did you ever really love me?"

"Yes….but….but just…differently." Abby croaked

"What do you mean? Love me like Tony and the rest of the team?" Abby just nodded, she was unable to speak.

"I want you to immediately leave my apartment and don't you dare come back." McGee told her maliciously

"But I moved in with you…I don't have my apartment anymore…" Abby was speechless, she had imagined that he'd be angry and insulted, but she thought they could work it out somehow.

"OUT! NOW! " McGee shouted and Abby made her way out. After he slammed the door shut, she sank down and started to cry again. What should she do right now? She had no clothes to change and it was cold and rainy, she didn't have a place to sleep besides her lab, she really had screwed up big time. So she decided to walk back to NCIS, she could sleep in her lab. An hour later she arrived at NCIS, she was just walking out of the elevator when she bumped into Gibbs.

"Abby! What happened to you?" Gibbs asked shocked. Abby was drenched by the rain, her hair hanging down, one could guess that she had worn pigtails, her make-up smeared over her face from all the crying and the rain, her eyes red and she was shivering like hell.

"Nothing!" Abby told him and tried to walk away, but Gibbs stopped her.

"Leave me alone!" Abby shouted but Gibbs still didn't let go of her wrist

"Abbs! What happened? What did McGee do to you?" Gibbs asked calmly, although he was angry. How could someone dare to make Abby cry.

"He…he…threw me out…he doesn't want to see me again…" Abby started to sob again.

"Come here, Abbs." Gibb took her into his arms, holding her close, letting her cry into his shoulder. "You can stay at my place, if you want Abbs. You need a warm shower and some dry clothes. You're pregnant now, it's not good for both of you if you get sick."

"All three of us, Gibbs!" Abby mumbled "And….and…thank you!"

Gibbs drove them back to his house in silence, Abby wasn't in the mood to speak and he neither. Abby went to take a shower and Gibbs put her some dry and warm clothes on the bed. Then he started to prepare a hot chocolate for her. One of her favorite drinks besides Caf-Pow!

When Abby walked down the stairs she looked a bit better, wearing grey pants, a read NCIS hoodie from him, her hair was damp, curly and lose, and she wore no makeup at all. But still she looked marvelous having the special glow all pregnant women have.

"Here a cup of chocolate." Gibbs handed it to her and started to prepare a fire in the fireplace, meanwhile Abby took place on his couch.

"Gibbs…maybe we should talk." Abby started to open the discussion.

"About what?" he asked, still busy with making fire

"Perhaps about the night from the party….Gibbs, I can't remember everything…what did this night mean to you? I mean…was it only a fling? Or do you…no forget it." Abby stopped rambling

"Or what, Abbs? If I have feelings for you?" Gibbs was now looking at her and Abby only nodded

* * *

An other cliff-hanger! Hope you like it, leave some reviews and tell me what you think Gibbs is going to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Or what, Abbs? If I have feelings for you?" Gibbs was now looking at her and Abby only nodded_

* * *

Gibbs sighed and sat down next to her.

"Abby, it's not that easy…." Gibbs was searching for the right words, his mind was still spinning.

"So you're saying…it was a mistake, Gibbs?" Abby sounded offended

"No, Abbs, that's not what I wanted to say…you know I'm not good with words." Gibbs answered her honestly "Abby, what do you remember from that night?" Gibbs could remember everything, every single moment.

* * *

_Gibbs's Flashback:_

_He was leaving the party around one o'clock in the morning and Abby was running after him. "Gibbs, please take me home with you, I don't want to be alone." Abby slurred a bit and Gibbs took her home to his place, he didn't want to risk that she didn't arrive home safely. When they arrived at his place he went down to his basement, he wanted to drink a bit more of Bourbon and his storage was down there, besides he had to work out some of his feelings he held for Abby. She wore her black velvet dress with a plunging deepline, leaving not much to his or anyones imagination, the contrast to her porcelain white skin was excellent. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a deep red lipstick, she was temptation in person. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone, or otherwise he couldn't guarantee to suppress his feelings, but he had to becuase she belonged to McGee now. And now she was following him down, walking a bit unsteady in her black heels, either because she never wore such shoes or because of the alcohol, he wasn't quite sure. Gibbs had already filled his glass with Bourbon, which was now standing on this table, because he had started to sand his boat. Abby was walking around the boat, her finger sliding softly over the wood. Gibbs eyes were following her with every step she took. She went to the table and took a hugh gulp of his Bourbon, after putting the glass down she walked toward Gibbs and stopped his sanding. They looked at each other for a minute without saying anything, the tension rising and then Abby kissed him passionately and now he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore and started to kiss her back, suddenly she dragged him up to his bedroom, where he slowly started to undress her, he always knew how beautiful she was, but she even seemed to be more beautiful this night than she ever had been. He remembered every single minute of their lovemaking and theyfinally they fell asleep entangled. The next morning when he awoke, she had been gone, gone without saying goodbye or leaving a letter, all that was left was her smell on his sheets. It had seemed to him like a dream, a wonderful dream, but he could understand why she was gone, she still belonged to McGee. So he had promised himself to remember it as a dream and treat her the same way like he always did._

* * *

"Gibbs, I don't know….I came to your place with you…then I remember that we've been downstairs in your basement, kissing and then in your bed…" Abby looked down at her mug, blushing a bit. "Gibbs, did I start to kiss you?" Abby asked insecure

"Yes, Abbs…but why?" Gibbs asked her honestly, he wasn't sure if she saw him as a distraction or if there was more to the eye than it seemed

"Why?" Abby asked upset "Don't you really know Gibbs?" Abby stood up and started to pace, like she always did when she had to think. "I thought you've flirted with me for a reason? We have this special bond Gibbs, isn't it worth anything to you? I've seen all your girlfriends come and go and it wasn't easy for me, that's why I started something with McGee, I was fed up and I didn't want to be alone any more, but Gibbs, there's one thing you should know…I've been in love with you since the very first day we met and I gave you the fortune of the cookie, and now, nearly ten years later, you still are going to tell me you didn't know? You of all? You can read persons better than any other person." Abby was angry, she had to get away so she went upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Gibbs didn't know what to think. Yes, he had feelings for her too, but he never thought she would have some for him, he expected that she would see him like a father or something like that. That's why he didn't answer her when she had asked him if he loved her like a daughter? _Then tell me how much I've been like a daughter to you, and how much you love me._ _Will that help? No ...what I really need to know, Gibbs, is if you're gonna love me… no matter what._ Now he knew she meant it differently, but still, he is a bastard, he had been divorced four times and he wasn't sure if he could make Abby happy. And having a baby, well babies again, he also didn't know if he was ready for this. So he went down to his basement to sand his boat and start to think about the whole situation.

McGee meanwhile had sent his dismissal for personal reasons to the director, he had to get away, he couldn't even stand the thought of them being together, nor of them having a baby together. He packed his suitcase with the most important things and left the city. He was going to live at his father's place, at least until he had found a new job in a new city, starting a new life, without Abby. He should have known it when Abby had told him that _Amy and Agent McGreggor can't marry each other in the end. They're all wrong for each other._ He should have known that she had fallen in love with Gibbs, a long time ago, but he didn't want to accept this, but now he had to pay for it.


End file.
